Guardian of the Forest
by Disuareenix
Summary: A new spirit is born but far different from any other. Hazel Winds is a goddess. A goddess of the forest. She must protect and defend her home and her creatures from the wrath of a once noble prince. But when this once beloved enemy attacks the forest that once was to be his, he will take much more than the forest. He will fight to take Hazel's life. Darkness will rule again.
1. Chapter 1

**So I got this awesome idea for a story. Well, awesome to me anyway. I'll let you decide if you think it is or not. Either way, I rated this story T because I'm slightly paranoid about the fighting in it so just to be on the safe side, it's rated T. I try to avoid cussing because, honestly, I can't picture any of the Guardians or other ROTG characters cussing. Maybe you can but I can't. Either way, let me know what you think.**

* * *

I was moving. I was moving fast yet I felt like I was in slow motion. Things felt so strange. I was lying on something soft yet very tough. Muscular and strong. It shook a lot. but it was relaxing and smooth in a way. I felt free. I opened my eyes and saw a coat of tan fur beneath me. I moved my weak head to look up, a neck. A long neck. At the top of the neck, ears and antlers. A deer?" I pushed myself up with my weak and wobbly arms to sit up on the deers back. We were running through the woods.  
"You have awaken my lady. How do you feel?" A deep soothing voice spoke to me, yet not a soul was around.  
"Who are you?" I asked silently though my thoughts where the voice seemed to have come from.  
"I am the leader of my pack. My name is Antalo. I am taking you to my herd. There you will be welcomed and taught of your new abilities and gifts my lady." Antalo said smoothly as he ran gracefully through the forest.  
"What is my name? I can't remember it." I asked.  
"You, my lady, are Hazel Winds. Goddess of animals and forests. You have been given a very special gift to speak to the forest and all of its living creatures. They will speak to you and you will speak to them. They will listen to you and obey you as your faithful guide through the harsh world we live in. The animals in these forest are protectors. Invisible Guardians to the children of our lands. Children who get lost in the forest or scared. We show them the way back to safety and light. And once you learn of your powers and gifts, you too will watch over the children and keep them safe as we do." Antalo said.

* * *

**I know it's short but this chapter is just to help you get a feel of the OC character and who she is. Let me know if you think it's worth continuing. And by the way, Antalo's name is pronounced An-Tah- low. Thank's for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I hope you all liked the first chapter. I made this chapter longer to make up for the last one. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

We soon arrived at the herd Antalo had spoken of. There were many fawns in the pack. They followed their individual mothers where ever she would go and what ever she would do. The Bucks stood noble and proud as if to tell the others to keep clear of him and his family. Antalo stood tall on a small cliff above the herd and released the call of his kind. All of the deer looked to him before bowing their heads to their leader.  
"I have brought great news. A Goddess has been chosen. She is the Goddess of animal and forest. Of life and beauty. She is Hazel Winds. The Goddess of out lands." Antalo announced.  
"Come down and meet your new kingdom my lady. For you will rule forever more in our lands and the lands around the world." Antalo said to me. I carefully climbed off the bucks back and stood before the many deer in the small clearing. They each bowed low in respect to me. My golden brown, wavy hair flowed long down my back. A thick braid curled around my head like a band. My skin glistened a fair tan and my long dress just barely touched the ground as the color almost blended perfectly with the ever-changing colors of the fall leaves. I stood tall as I scanned the herd.  
"My name is Hazel Winds. I am the chosen Goddess sent here to protect these lands and all who live here. However, I understand not of these powers and gifts I have been given. I understand I can speak to you but not of anything else." I announced the to herd. A single strong buck stepped forward from his family with his head held high.  
"You highness. My name is Mantolo. We will guide you in your discovery of your powers and gifts." Mantolo said.  
"Thank you, Mantolo and to all who stand before me now." I said. Antalo showed me around his grounds and those in his pack. After, we started my training. He told me I have been given a power that allows me to blend with the forest.  
"Look around, my lady. What do you see?" Antalo asked as we walked through the trees.  
"Trees. Birds. Many living things." I said.  
"On the outside, yes. But you must look at the inside of the forest. The deeper more hidden part." He said. I looked closer at the many trees and animals that walked and flew through the trees. As my eyes crossed one tree, I could have sworn I saw the gentle face of a man.  
"What?" I looked closer. It was faint.  
"What do you see?" Antalo asked.  
"I see... A face. The face of a man. In that tree." I said. Antalo smiled.  
"Indeed. You have spotted the god who has ruled before you. Baylon" Antalo said. I looked at the tree with the soft hidden face.  
"Are all of these trees gods and goddess' who have ruled in the past?" I asked.  
"Only gods. You, my lady, are the first goddess ever to rule the forest. And we are greatly honored to lead you down your path." Antalo said.  
"Thank you Antalo."  
"Now, we must teach you of your abilities." He said. I stood facing him ready to hear what I can do. "Much like the many gods before you, you have been given the gift of transformation." He said. My eyes went wide.  
"I can change form? To what?" I asked.  
"To one of us. You can transform into any forest dwelling creäture that has ever walked the earth. Even a tree. This is for protection from those who have been given the gift to see the unseen. Some of those beings use their gift for terrible things.  
"Like what?" I asked as we walked farther through the trees.  
"If they see a being such as you or another god, they hunt them. It is how many of our past gods and rulers have fallen. They had their lives stolen from them by greedy and selfish beings. Long ago, there were only a few. Now the world is littered with them. Selfish, greedy humans who only care about fame and money. So caught up in their lust for riches they will destroy anything in their path to get it, not caring who or what they harm in the process." Antalo said sternly.  
"So if I am in another form, every human can see me but see me only as what I seem?" I asked.  
"Yes. So long as you stay in that form. But there is one thing all gods and goddess' of forest must be cautious about." Antalo said. "If you are in sleep, you will not be able to hold your form and will return to your human, goddess form, making you vulnerable to those who can see you. So, under no circumstances should you sleep in daylight. Only when the sun is set and the moon is high are you safest to sleep." Antalo said.  
I looked to the ground in thought and fear. "Who chose me to be a goddess?" I asked.  
Antalo looked up at the sky through the trees. "The Man in the Moon. He chooses all gods and goddess'. You probably not have heard of the Guardians of Childhood. They were chosen by the Man in the Moon aswell. They have been around for years but stay clear out of children's sight except for one." Antalo said.  
"Who?" I asked.  
"Jack Frost. He is the bringer of fun and cold. He is a Winter Spirit and knows not of us and our gods. Nor does he know of you. I warn you, unless it is said by the moon, do not let him see you. If he does, flee at once. He has a kind heart, but if he tells those who have the gift to see the unseen of you, you will be hunted and killed. Safety will be but a dream to you then." Antalo said. My fear was growing as he spoke. How did I get into this? Why did the Man in the Moon choose me?  
"Now, if you find a harmless child lost in out forest, naturally they will not see you, unless you are in a different form. Only then can you help them and lead them safely through our vast forest lands. It is our job to protect the children that enter our lands. They are on our ground and thus they are our responsibility."  
"But, how do I change my form?" I asked.  
Antalo turned and looked at me. "Simply picture the being or object in your head and you will become it. You will gain it's instincts such as smell and sound and even sight, but you must be careful of where you transform. If you transform in front of human eyes, they will see you as a rare and prized creäture. That too will end up getting you hunted." I put a hand on my head with a loud sigh. Antalo lowered his head. "I understand this is much to take in and to remember. Being a goddess of the forest is very risky. It is also a very worshiped gift. Many will look up to you and worship you for your place in our forest." I looked around at the forest. Birds flying around with another, deer bounding around through the trees and small chipmunks and squirrels running free over the leaf covered ground.  
"Perhaps you should try to transform in case of a human sighting." He said. I nodded and closed my eyes with a deep breath. I pictured a tall lean female deer with fur as soft as silk with eyes as smooth as sand. I opened my eyes and looked at Antalo through his eyes. I was a deer. "Perfect. You have transformed successfully." He said. I looked down at my feet to see my hooves and tall lean legs. I turned from Antalo and tried walking, it was very different and strange but rather easy. I looked over at Antalo just as a young doe approached him.  
"Antalo did she do it?" They asked happily.  
"Yes young one. She has succeeded in the transformation. Look now, your forest goddess." Antalo said as he looked at me. The doe looked at me in awe.  
"Hello your majesty." The doe said sweetly in a high voice.  
"Hello young one." I said softly. The doe stood tall until her eyes looked past me.  
"Antalo! A human!" She shouted in fear.  
"Fear not, Jasmere. It is simply a mother with her young." Antalo said calmly. The human child spotted the three of us and called to her mother.  
"Mama, Mama! Look!" The human child said pointing to us. The mother looked to us with an amazed gasp.  
"Oh a family of deer. Look sweety there's the mother, there's the father and there's the baby." She said as she pointed to each of us. Antalo scoffed.  
"That's the thing with humans, they see a female and male animal together and automatically assume their a couple." He said.  
"Well to them, we all look the same. Do you not agree that to you they all look the same?" I asked. Antalo seemed to think about it for a moment.  
"You're right, my lady. They do look the same to me." He said with a small laugh.  
As the days went by, Antalo showed me through the forest and to the others packs such as the wolves and the bears. We met a chipmunk family and a squirrel family even a bluejay family. I learned to transform into each of them and understand their instincts. Flying was the hardest though. I couldn't understand how to stay flying straight and not turn to the side. We had a few different families of birds helping me. I was learning slowly but I finally understood. It all depended on placement of the tail feathers. Where they turned and if they are spread or tight together. They control the balance.  
"Thank you, my friends. Your help is most appreciated." I said as we landed on the ground.  
"Anything for our goddess." The father of the bluejay family said. I transformed back into my human form and bid them farewell and continued through the vast forest with Antalo.  
"We have finished training, my lady. You are well on your way now. You are ready to rule the forests of the world." Antalo said.  
"Are you certain?" I asked slightly out of fear.  
"Yes, your majesty. You have trained well. I know it is a frightening thing to understand but you will be a wonderful and righteous ruler to all. Be not afraid my lady. You are ready." He said. I spared a smile at him.  
"Thank you, Antalo." I said.  
"I must go. My herd will be waiting for me. If you need help with anything at all, please just let me know. I will help you, my lady." He said.  
"I will. Please tell your herd I said thank you. They are most kind." I said.  
"I will. Now, if you will excuse me your highness. I must bid you farewell and good luck in your rein." He said with a bow.  
"Farewell, Antalo. I wish the best for you and your herd. You have been most kind." I said before Antalo bowed once more and bound off through the forest back to his heard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! I'm glade all of you are liking this fanfic. I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Anyway, it's time to include our favorite Winter Spirit. Please rate and review.**

* * *

As the days went by and I discovered new powers and gifts, I looked after the forest as fall stared coming to a close and winter just about to come. Not once did I not think of Antalo's warning of the humans and the Winter Spirit, Jack Frost. As I was walking through the forest, I spotted a baby bird who had fallen from the nest. I gently picked up the baby. He was crying in fear.  
"Mommy! Daddy!" He cried out.  
"It's alright young one. I will help you get back to your nest." I said as I gently ran my finger over the feathers on his head. The baby bird nodded as he stopped crying. "Now, are you hurt?" I asked. I had recently discovered that I can heal a wound with a single touch. It has come in handy many times.  
"My wing. I can't move it." He said in fear.  
"It's alright. You must have broken it from the fall. Let's have a look at it." I said as I gently touched the wing. The baby bird cried out in pain. I never noticed a human boy around 17 sitting on a tree branch above the scene. When he heard the baby bird cry out in pain, he jumped down and hid behind the tree.  
"It's broken." I said. I closed my eyes and gently touched the wing. The bone shifted and mended together and the wing lightly twitched. "There you are. All better."  
"Thank you, miss." He said happily.  
"You're welcome. Now go on back to your nest and stay away from the edges if your parents aren't around." I said. The bird hopped up onto my finger and I gave him a small boost and he flew best he could up to his nest.  
"Wow..." I heard a whisper from behind me. I looked and saw a boy walking bare foot closer to me. He had snow-white hair and a blue sweatshirt with brown tattered pants. He held a shepherds crook in his right hand. I turned and ran off through the forest.  
"Hey, wait!" The boy called after me before he pushed off the ground and flew after me. I ran behind a tree and quickly transformed into a deer. I looked to be grazing the grass just as the boy turned the corner. He froze in his place in amazement. I looked up at him curiously. "Hey there girl." He said softly as he inched closer to me. He held out his hand as if to show he wasn't a threat. I cautiously stepped towards him. The boy smiled and took another step closer. I reached my head out to his hand and gently sniffed his fingers. The boy let out a soft amazed laugh. He moved his hand and gently pet my snout. His fingers were ice-cold but his touch was gentle and kind. I pulled away before turning and letting out a deer call. Sticking my white tail up and bound off through the trees as a warning to the others that there is a human in our land. The boy didn't follow this time. He stood there in completely amazement. Finally snapping back to reality, he smiled and flew off.  
Jack Frost flew as fast as he could back to the North Pole. The most amazing thing just happened. He saw a deer. A real deer. And he even touched it. He flew into the sky light window of the North Pole and straight to North's office.  
"NORTH! NORTH!" HE called out. A large man in red and black stepped out with a long white beard and deep blue eyes.  
"Jack, what is it?" He asked as he walked up to the boy.  
"In the forest, outside of Burgess. I saw a girl. She healed a baby birds broken wing. She ran and I followed her and found a deer. It let me touch it. I touched a deer!" He said clearly excited. North laughed at the boys excitement.  
"That is wonderful, Jack. But who was the girl?" He asked.  
"I don't know. She ran off and I lost sight of her." Jack said.  
"Hmmm." North hummed deep in thought.  
"What is it?" Jack asked.  
"You said she healed a bird's wing? No normal human can do that. She must be a spirit." North said.  
"Do you think she's a new spirit?" Jack asked.  
"It is possible. But what was she doing in the forest?" North asked.  
The next day, I was careful to keep out of sight of any humans. I had transformed into a deer and stayed that way all day. It got a little boring not being able to change into something else, but I didn't know when someone would come out of the corner.  
"Hello?" I heard with my strong hearing. I perked my head up and looked in the direction of the sound. It was a familiar voice but who was it. "Are you in here?" They called again.  
The boy. That's who it was. The boy from yesterday. The boy walked into view and I stood perfectly still hoping to just blend with the scenery of the forest. He walked steadily and cautiously. There was a snap of a twig beside him making him whip around with a gasp.  
"Hello?" He called out a little more frightened. A shadow stood low under the shade of a tree. A deep, threatening growl emanated from its throat. The boy backed away holding his shepherds crook in defense. The shadow stepped forward revealing its self. A wolf. But why was it looking at this kid like he wants to hurt him. I looked around me to make sure no one was around. I quickly transformed into a white wolf and stalked up to the two. The wolf was drawing closer. It was going to attack this child. He jumped with a bark and teeth ready to kill. The boy shouted in fear as he covered his face. I jumped in and tackled the wolf to the ground. We got up and circled slowly. Though I wouldn't let this wolf near the boy behind me. I had to protect him. It's who I am.  
"Who are you?" I demanded.  
"So... you're the goddess of the forest, huh? How pathetic. The Moon chose a weak one this time." The wolf said in a husky, deep voice.  
Jack stood watching in amazement. This wolf seemed to be protecting him. They were growling and barking at each other as if they were talking.  
"You aren't a creäture of this forest. Leave now before I make you leave." I growled. The wolf chuckled menacingly.  
"So demanding, yet so weak. Why don't you shift into a cute little bunny rabbit so I can tear you to pieces." He growled back.  
"I have a better idea. How about I kill you." I said before jumping at him. We clawed at each other before he bite my neck. I howled in pain before I painfully collided my head with his making him yelp in pain and release me. I drew in and bit his leg. He howled in pain but before he could bite down on me, I released his leg and as his head went down I jumped forward, jumped on his back and dug my front claws into his shoulders as I bit down on his spine. He screamed with pain before falling sideways to the ground making me let go. I got up and clawed at his face making him bleed. He jumped at me and clawed at me, bit me and cut me up. I had to finish him before I lost consciousness in front of this boy. I jumped at him and sealed my jaw around his neck feeling his blood drip into my mouth. He struggled to get free but I refused to release him. After a long and painful struggle, the wolf got free and stepped back, blood dripping from the side of his neck.  
"You win this time princess. But don't think this is over." He growled before running off. I relaxed once he left and the boy ran up to me.  
"Oh my gosh. Why would you do that?" He asked as he held me in his arms.  
"I had... To protect you." I gasped out.  
Jack held the injured wolf's body in his arms. "Why would you do that?" He asked. The wolf looked up at him weakly and whimpered. I struggled to stand feeling that I was going to lose consciousness soon.  
"Wait, please you're hurt." Jack said trying to stop the wolf but it ran off.  
I ran the best I could away from the boy praying that he wouldn't follow me. I ran to a pack of forest wolves and collapsed.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger! Who is the mysterious wolf? And why did it attack Jack? Find out in the next chapter. Please review. I love to hear what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" I heard one of them shout. They ran up to me.  
"Please... I need shelter... There is a human here." I gasped out. They nodded and took me to their den.  
Jack ran through the forest after the wolf trying to find it and make sure it was alright. He found a pack of wolves crowded around a single den.  
"No..." He breathed.  
"Such a kind soul." The weak voice of a girl said. Jack looked up.  
"You're safe now child. My friends will show you the way to safety beyond the forest." The voice said. A couple of wolves left the pack and walked to Jack before nudging him to walk. Jack looked back at the pack, trying to see who had talked and if they were alright.  
"Wait, I want to know you're alright?" He said.  
"I'm fine. Now go." The voice said.  
The wolves nudged him again before Jack hesitantly walked where they wanted him to. The wolves led him out of the forest. They watched Jack leave before turning and walking back the way they came.  
I laid down in the den of the wolves breathing deep in pain. "What happened, your highness?" One of the wolves asked.  
"The boy... He was... attacked... Attacked by a wolf. A wolf... from a different forest." I gasped out. "I was able... To fight him off. He left... But he'll be back." I said.  
"Please relax your majesty. You don't want to strain yourself." Another wolf said softly.  
"Go find... Antalo. I have to... to talk to him." I said.  
"Derko, go find Antalo and bring him here as fast as you can. Go!" One wolf instructed.  
"Right away." The said wolf responded before running off.  
"Rest now, highness." The wolf, most likely head of the pack, said softly. I rested my head on the soft grassy ground and closed my eyes. Moments later, Antalo ran up to the den.  
"Hazel! Where is she?!" He shouted frantically. The wolves backed out of the den revealing a beaten and bleeding wolf quickly fading back into human.  
"My Lady... What happened?" He asked as he crawled into the den and gently nudged my chin.  
"A child... was attacked by a wolf from another forest. I jumped in and protected him. The others lead him to safety." I said finally able to speak a full sentence without gasping for air. I was now in my full human form.  
"A brave goddess you are, my lady." He said softly before bowed his head toward me and rested the tip of his antler on my side. A light blue and white mist rippled over me before forming into a soft mist that lightly fell on my body. It then evaporated away into the air. In seconds all of my pain vanished. I sat up and looked over my body. Not a single scratch was seen. I looked up at Antalo in amazement.  
"The antlers of a buck are very valuable. They hold incredible healing properties so long as the buck is alive." He said with a smile.  
"Thank you, Antalo."  
"Now tell me, who was this wolf that attacked a child?" He said.  
"I didn't get his name. He wasn't from here. That much I know." I said.  
"Fenris." Antalo growled.  
"Who?" I asked.  
"Fenris. He was the son of the once noble leader of our forests long before the Moon began choosing gods of the forest. Fenris' father, Axelon was a very brave, beloved and noble ruler of our lands. He live and ruled proud with his wife, Hemerana." Antalo explained. "One day, Fenris was out in the forest with her mother looking over the land and seeing that all was in order and at peace. They were not aware of the human attack that was coming. They were nearing the edge of the forest and getting ready to turn back and return home. That's when an arrow struck Hemerana in the side. Fenris was terrified. He didn't know what to do. He was too young of a cub to be taught of fighting tactics and such knowledge of how to help his dying mother. The seers as our people now call them, invaded our land with bows and arrows. They took Fenris and attacked the rest of the forest killing those who tried to fight them off. Some of them being my own kind. They traveled all the way to the wolf pack where Axelon was. When Axelon saw his son taken hostage by these monsters, he attacked. He was able to fight off some of the humans with the help of his pack but he was too late for his beloved wife. She died before Axelon could say goodbye. After, Axelon became mean and cruel to all of the creatures of the forest even his own son. He accused Fenris of his wifes death and even disowned him. Still, Fenris loved his father and stayed by his side and defended him. Even when Axelon rejected him and abused him. Years later, Axelon hate and cruelty only got worse. The creatures of the forest were getting tired of it and was determined to end his cruelty and hate. They attacked him and killed him. Fenris fled from the forest and seeked shelter in another forest far from ours. He became just as hateful and cruel as his father over time and was determined to avenge his fathers death. He heard of the Man in the Moon anc how he had chosen a human to rule our lands and became furious. He came back and fought the god. But the god was just too strong for him. Each fight he has with a god, another visible and invisible scar he receives. And every god's life ended in the claws of Fenris. He is the wolf that attacked you today. And he will not hesitate to return and kill you." Antalo said.  
"Must he live in so much pain and suffering?" I asked.  
"It was his chosen path. We can not change that." Antalo said.

* * *

**I need some reviews people! Please let me know how I'm doing. Do you like this fic? I love hearing from everyone. So please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**OH MY GAWD, I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME! Please don't kill me. Things have been beyond hectic for me with school and work. I finally got to updating during my free time. I hope you all like this chapter. Don't kill me if it seems rushed. I tried. Reviews would be great too. I don't get why I see so many stories with like hundreds of reviews and I only get like 10. I NEED MORE! Anyway, here's Chapter 5.**

* * *

Jack flew back to the North pole gripping his arm tight. That wolf that attacked him had scratched his arm before the other interfered. Jack flew to North's office and knocked on the door. The man answered telling him to come in and Jack pushed the door open.

"Hey, North? Do you have any bandages?" He asked. North turned to look at him with curious eyes until he saw the blood dripping from his arm. His eyes went wide as he rushed to the boy.  
"Jack! What happened?!" He asked.  
"I went back to that forest to see if I could find the girl. A wolf attacked me but only scratched my arm because another wolf jumped in and fought the wolf off that attacked me." Jack explained.  
"Come, I have bandages in the infirmary." North said as he led Jack out of the room and down the hall.  
Once his arm was wrapped, Jack spoke again. "The wolf talked to me, North." Jack said.  
"What?"  
"The wolf that saved me. It talked to me. It told me I was safe and could leave the forest safely. It even told the others wolves to guide me out of the forest." Jack said.  
"That is impossible." North said. "Animals can not talk."  
"What if they weren't an animal. What if it was the girl I saw? What if she can transform into an animal to hide herself?" Jack suggested. North seemed to think hard for a moment.  
"Tomorrow, I would like to come with you to this forest." North said. Jack nodded.  
Sun started to rise as I woke in the den of the wolves. All was still asleep and at peace. but I must now get up. I silently crept from the den and stood in the light of the rising sun. I looked to the sky and saw a strong and noble hawk fly over head. I pictured a beautiful hawk with a sunrise orange underside and forest brown top feathers. In only seconds, I stood nearly only two feet off the ground as a hawk. I took flight over the trees and flew over head to see all the creatures of my forest sleeping peacefully. Birds were waking and flying off to find their morning meals.  
"Lady Hazel!" A small voice called out behind me. I turned to see who it was and saw that is was the baby bird that had fallen out of his nest.  
"Well, look who it is?" I said as he flew up to me. "How's that wing?" I asked.  
"It's great! Thanks again for helping me, I thought I was a goner until you saved me. Thank you your majesty." He said.  
"Anytime, my young one." I said. "Would you like to join me while I look over the land?" I asked.  
"Sure!" He said happily before flying by my side and through the morning sky.  
"I don't believe I ever got your name." I said.  
"I'm Sandor." He said with a smile.  
"Well Sandor it is wonderful to have you accompany me this morning." I said.  
"Thank you for allowing me." He said.  
"Anything for a forest dweller." I said. We were just about done when I heard a strange noise. It sounded like metal rain.  
"What is that?" Sandor asked.  
"I'm not sure." I said. I looked over my wing and saw a large carriage like ship flying straight for us with reindeer in line pulling it. A man in red and black with a long white beard drove the carriage. A familiar face then looked over the edge. The boy from the wolf fight.  
"Sandor! Get down in the trees, now!" I shouted and pushed him down. Sandor fell about a foot before letting himself fall inside the trees. I let out a loud hawk call through the forest.  
"HUMAN ATTACK! EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" I shouted in hawk tongue. All of the animals and creatures woke and quickly took cover to safety. I turned around and flew at the carriage hoping to drive them away from my forest.  
"HAZEL! HAZEL GET OUT OF THE SKY!" I heard Antalo shout to me from the ground. He ran through the forest watching me in the sky.  
"I have to lure them away!" I shouted back.  
"No, you're our forests only hope! You are our goddess you can't risk your life like this! Get down here!" He shouted.  
"In my name I order you to find your pack and hide them all in a safe place. Go Antalo!" I shouted.  
"Y-Yes my lady." He said cautiously before running off to his pack. I let out one last warning cry before as I flew toward the carriage.  
"There!" Jack shouted as he spotted a strange yet very beautiful hawk flying with a much smaller bird beside it. The hawk looked back at the sleigh before pushing the small bird down into the trees and letting out a loud hawk cry. The hawk turned and flew at the sleigh screeching the whole way. "It's coming right at us!" Jack shouted.  
"Get ready to catch it!" North shouted back. Jack set his staff down and waited with a sack in his hands for the hawk to fly close enough for him to catch it. The hawk flew over the sleigh but just as Jack lifted the sack to capture it, the hawk turned quickly and fell over the side of the sleigh. It nose dived into the trees and the two lost sight of it.  
"No! It got away!" Jack shouted over the whistling wind blowing past them.  
"Then we will land and search." North said as he directed to sleigh into the forest.  
I landed on a tree and watched as the carriage kept flying through the sky. Feeling that I had won, I flew to the ground and transformed into a grey wolf. I looked up at the carriage and was about to walk away until it turned and flew into the forest trees and landed on the ground.  
"No..." I whispered. The two humans got out and walked through the forest in search of something. I set my rear left paw back a step and my front right paw forward a step and lowered my head in a fighting position. The humans drew closer. I started to growl low as the larger human walked closer. The human seemed to have heard since he pulled out a sword. I started growling louder. The human walked closer and I exposed my sharp, deadly teeth as a warning to the human but he didn't stand down, he got into a fighting position too.  
"NO!" A familiar voice shouted. The boy from the wolf fight came to view and stood in front of the larger human. "Don't hurt it!" He shouted. The large human lowered his sword. The boy turned to me.  
"It's okay. We won't hurt you." He said as he stepped closer. I looked up at him before releasing a loud howl warning the other creatures.  
"HUMANS ON GROUNDS!" I shouted in wolf tongue through the forest. I heard soft yet fierce pads pounding the leaf covered ground coming closer. A wolf pack was coming. Many of the wolves that helped me just yesterday stood at my side ready to fight if necessary. The humans backed up in fear.  
"Get out of here your majesty. We will hold them off." The leader of the pack said.  
"No I am the goddess of this forest and I will defend it with my life." I said.  
"No your majesty. You must get to safety. Now go!" He shouted. I looked to the humans before turning and running off.  
I ran off into the forest away from the humans and went to find Antalo.  
"Antalo!" I called as I turned back into my human form. Soft, almost silent footsteps echoed through the forest. Antalo jumped into view and rushed to me.  
"Hazel! What is it?!" He asked.  
"Humans. They're in the forest." I said.  
"Then what are you doing in human form? They might see you." He said.  
"No they aren't normal humans. They came in some kind of flying carriage. Your kind was pulling it through the air." I said. Antalo looked at me shocked. He looked out into the woods.  
"What on earth are they doing here? They have no business here." He said in anger. "How many are there?" He demanded.  
"Only two." I said.  
"Good." He whispered. "Find shelter somewhere safe. I must find these humans and drive them out." He said.  
"No! I am coming with you." I demanded.  
"Your majesty it's far too dangerous for you. If those humans see you they-"  
"They'll notify others and I'll be hunted I know. But you tell me so much of these terrible humans, yet you still tell me nothing. Now I am coming with you and that is final." I demanded. Antalo let out a defeated sigh.  
"Yes, your majesty. Just please stay close. I want nothing to happen to you." He said. I nodded before I shifted into a deer and we ran off toward the humans.

* * *

**LEAVE ME A REVIEW! I NEED THEM! Anyone who leaves me a review gets a cookie. XD Thanks for reading!**


End file.
